Diez palabras para Kyouya
by Sambucivox
Summary: El Rey Sombrío se merece muchas más, pero el desafío de Naleeh y Luanda sólo me permitía usar estas diez. Infancia de Kyouya, era Host Club y spoilers del último episodio del manga incluídos en el pack.
1. Perfecto

**Ouran** pertenece a Bisco Hatori y a Bones. El desafío para el que fueron escritos estos drabbles lo podéis encontrar en el forum de Naleeh (la dirección está en su perfil).

Nota de la autora: Los cuatro primeros drabbles están escritos en tercera persona subjetiva y situados durante la primera infancia de Kyouya. Los cinco siguientes, en primera persona, en la era Host Club antes del volúmen 7 del manga y del capítulo 15 del anime, y nos muestran lo que opinan los diferentes miembros del club sobre él. El décimo es un monólogo interior de Kyouya y CONTIENE MONTONES DE SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 54 DEL MANGA.

Quedáis avisados.

**  
**

* * *

**1. PERFECTO **

Los tres hijos de Yoshio Ootori vinieron al mundo sin problemas y de parto natural. Todo lo natural que puede ser nacer rodeado de tecnología punta en una habitación esterilizada hasta la hipocondría.

Al igual que todos los neonatos normales, fueron, durante más de una semana, unas pelotitas de carne roja y arrugada, con el cráneo deformado por el esfuerzo de empujar.

El cuarto, el "accidente", se negó a esforzarse hasta el punto de que ni siquiera se giró dentro del útero cuando llegó la hora.

La ecografía les mostró que se había enroscado el cordón umbilical alrededor de la cintura y del pecho, igual que un primigenio cinturón de seguridad.

Su manita izquierda tiraba de él a intervalos regulares, como si estuviera llamando al servicio de habitaciones.

Yoshio frunció el ceño y ordenó, desde su despacho de Nueva York, que le hicieran una cesárea a su mujer.

Kyouya fue, desde el primer momento, un bebé perfecto.


	2. Simbolismo

**2. SIMBOLISMO **  
_  
__(Inspirado por mi propia experiencia en el Colegio Alemán de Madrid)_

Ouran era una escuela para la clase alta, pero a la clase alta le encantaban las apariencias. Por ese motivo hasta los párvulos tenían que pasar una serie de tests de inteligencia, motricidad y vocabulario, seguidos de una batería de pruebas psicológicas.

Yuzuru creía que se podía saber más de un niño jugando media hora con él que haciéndole mirar quince manchas de tinta. Su Tamaki le había servido de conejillo de indias.

Pero el benjamín de su _amigo_ no se parecía en nada a Tamaki.

Para empezar, Kyouya-chan se había dirigido como una flecha a la estantería, ignorando la apetitosa montaña de juguetes de la esquina, y le había pedido a Yuzuru que le leyera un cuento, el que él quisiera.

El director se sentía como un sujeto en observación.

- No me gusta el simbolismo de ese cuento. – le espetó el pequeño cuando terminó. El cuento en cuestión era "El Patito Feo". Los brillantes ojos negros del niño relucían con desagrado.- El patito se salva sólo porque al final resulta que es un cisne. No porque sea listo ni valiente.

Yuzuru se quedó sin habla. Tamaki había llorado como una madalena con esa historia, y a él mismo se le encogía el corazón un poquito.

- Kyou-chan¿no te da pena el patito?

El niño frunció el ceño, pensativo.

- Un poco, al principio. Cuando su familia no le quiere. Pero luego no hace más que tonterías. Lo de quedarse en el campo en mitad del invierno... – se encogió de hombros, un mudo _yo nunca hubiera hecho eso_- ... o lo de confiar en esa vieja, estaba claro que se lo quería comer. – su voz temblaba, pero Yuzuru no supo si era de ira o de tristeza. El niño se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y deslizó una minúscula sonrisa sobre su boca. –El final es aún peor. Vuelve con los cisnes.

- Pero eso es bueno¿no?

- Ellos fueron los que le abandonaron con los patos.

Yuzuru dio la entrevista por terminada. Cuando el niño cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, se planteó llamar a Yoshio Ootori para explicarle unas cuantas cosas acerca de ser padre y crear lazos de confianza y afecto con los hijos.

Pero algo le dijo que para los Ootori todos los que lloran son patitos feos e idiotas, así que lo dejó estar.


	3. Explorador

**3. EXPLORADOR**

El dosel de muselina acarició la mejilla de Fuyumi. Su hermano se deslizaba en la oscuridad como un duendecillo explorador, tan aterrado como lo había estado ella a su edad.

Fuyumi se quejó, todavía medio dormida, cuando los pies del niño le rozaron la espinilla. El camino desde el ala norte era largo y frío.

- ¿Pesadilla? –preguntó, arrastrando la palabras.

Kyouya no contestó, pero se puso rígido y se agarró fuertemente al cuello de su camisón. Fuyumi sabía que no debía encender la luz para consolarle. La última vez que había visto las lágrimas de Kyouya, éste había salido corriendo de la habitación y no había vuelto en más de dos meses. Sin embargo, las pesadillas habían continuado. Las ojeras le delataban.

- ¿Has vuelto a soñar con el águila?

El tirón casi le quema la piel de la nuca. Fuyumi acogió al pequeño en sus brazos y le acunó –no demasiado, porque eso también podía provocar su huída.

- Es sólo un sueño, Kyou-chan. Las águilas no comen gente. Y si estuvieras atado a un acantilado, Tachibana correría a deshacer los nudos y yo te esperaría abajo, con una megacolchoneta. – le acarició el pelo, y el niño se relajó un poco.

Fuyumi no le dijo que ella también había soñado lo mismo, ni que Akito también había buscado refugio por las noches, ni que el Ootori primogénito lució hasta los doce años los mismos cercos oscuros bajo los ojos.

Kyouya se marchó antes del amanecer.


	4. Pavor

**4. PAVOR **

¿Por qué le había humillado? Él sólo le había ofrecido una naranja. Él sólo estaba hablando de lo ricas que son, de lo buena que es la piel.

Y esa mirada de Kanan. Kuze sintió pavor cuando la vió, un destello de admiración purísimo...

...que no estaba dirigido a él, sino a ese...

...era uno de los _pequeños_...

... _su madre_ le había pedido que _cuidase_ de él...

...ni siquiera le gustaba la fruta, ni los postres, siempre pasaba de comer tarta en las fiestas de cumpleaños...

...¿o era sólo en las fiestas de Kuze?...

Kanan tapó el sol al acuclillarse delante de él. Los lazos de sus trenzas era blancos. A lo mejor Kyouya sí que comía su tarta.

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? –le preguntó la niña, sonriendo dulcemente- Con Kyouya es un rollazo, siempre gana.

Un regusto de esperanza cítrica.


	5. Ajedrez

**5. AJEDREZ**

Hani sacó un tablero de ajedrez blanco y rosa y nos retó a una partida. Hubo apuestas, y Tono decidió que tendríamos que jugar por parejas. Nosotros dos, Haruhi y él y Hani y Mori-sempai.

Su Majestad y Haruhi cayeron en el mate del pastor. Nosotros no, pero la masacre de los alfiles nos jodió la estrategia. Hani se disponía a cantar victoria – y a reclamar su premio, una tarta nupcial de siete pisos- cuando nuestro Rey en la Sombra, que había estado montándoselo con la calculadora en su rincón, escogió blancas.

- Diez segundos entre movimientos. –y le dio un cronómetro a Haruhi.- Tú mide el tiempo.

Al final, Kyouya hizo algo con la dama y un peón y logró arrastrar las torres de Mori fuera del tablero. Hani aprovechó su turno para amenazar al rey blanco con los ponies rosas. Kyouya sonrió y cortó una diagonal con su dama para proteger al rey.  
Hani se mordió los labios.

- Cinco segundos. –dijo Haruhi.

- Oh, perdón. Se me olvidaba. – Kyouya se quitó las gafas y se limpió los cristales con una gamuza, sonriendo todo el rato. – Jaque mate.

La dama blanca tocaba con su sombra la corona del rey de Hani-sempai, y el mismo peón que había llevado a las torres a la perdición le impedía moverse.

Mori y Hani tuvieron que vestirse de Teletubbie y de Black Hani durante una semana.


	6. Sol

**6. SOL ****  
**  
A Kyouya no le gusta tomar el sol. Dice que es malo para la piel y que provoca cáncer, y que sólo un idiota como yo se untaría de aceite de coco en vez de usar protección solar.

Creo que lo piensa de verdad; cuando estamos en la playa o en la piscina no se quita la camisa a menos que vaya a bañarse. Y casi nunca se baña.

Aunque esta tarde se la quitó, para dársela a Haruhi, después de que yo la rescatara. Aunque claro, eso es diferente. Es... caballerosidad.

Y ya estaba anocheciendo.

Sin embargo, aunque no toma el sol, siempre tiene after-sun. Y razón. Porque me he quemado. La piel y el buen humor.

Creo que iré a pedirle un poco de ambos a su habitación.


	7. Confusión

**7. CONFUSIÓN **

Kyouya es el más difícil de todos. Nunca sé cual va a ser su reacción ante un problema.

Puedo predecir que será _inteligente_ y _beneficiosa_ (¿para quién?), pero esos términos son carcasas vacías que no explican ni su sonrisa, tan dulce y tan fría como un polo, ni la precisión de sus dedos cuando teclean –_adeudan_- sobre una hoja de cálculos.

Cuando está de buen humor me toca. Una mano en el hombro y su aliento murmurando porcentajes sobre besos en mi oído. También puede que esté tratando de subrayar algo –una mano demasiado firme que arrastra y retiene, una rodilla demasiado audaz en un lugar que podría dar lugar a confusión si no supiera que esa reacción no sería ni _inteligente_ ni _beneficiosa_ (para nadie).

Ahora mismo el problema es éste:

El terciopelo y la gasa se han inflado con el agua, pesan y me arrastran al fondo sin remedio. Mi cerebro ha sido gaseado por el cloro y se niega a encontrar la forma de salir de este ridículo disfraz. Y lo último que mis ojos han visto ha sido a Tamaki corriendo hacia la corona.

Y ha sido Kyouya con su sonrisa de póker, sus manos de mordaza y su voz velada quien me ha puesto en esta situación.

Espero que tenga la decencia de saltar y salvarme personalmente en vez de delegar.


	8. Teléfono

**8. TELÉFONO**

Haruhi estaba hablando con los Hitachiin y dijo:

- Tenéis que controlaros un poco; si Kyouya no os hubiera parado, habríais matado a esos chulos en la playa.

Mitsukuni y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Kyouya _no detuvo_ la paliza.

_Nosotros_ lo hicimos.

Cuando llegamos a la cima del acantilado encontramos a Kyouya recostado sobre una roca, llamando por teléfono al hospital más cercano y pidiendo un médico _para Haruhi_.

Hikaru y Kaoru seguían pateando los cuerpos inconscientes de los dos matones. Sus rostros estaban tan rojos como la sangre que salpicaba sus bañadores.

Una gaviota chilló en lo alto del cielo y Kyouya cerró el móvil. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando nos miró, brillantes y furiosos tras los cristales.

- ¿Vais a ayudarles?

Nunca he sabido si se refería a los gemelos o a los matones.


	9. Laberinto

**9. LABERINTO**

Nos metimos en el laberinto en cuanto ese malvado Club de Periodismo se rindió. Olía muy bien, y la hierba estaba tan blandita y el aire corría tan cálido que me descalcé.

Yo creí que Takashi podría seguir el rastro de Haru y de Tama. Pero Takashi dijo que las rosas cubrían el olor de sus cuerpos y que demasiadas parejas habían pisado la hierba esa tarde como para seguir las pisadas de una sola.

Así que empezamos a deambular, Hika y Kao en el centro, contando chistes y Kyou-chan guiando la marcha. De vez en cuando se detenía, pensativo, acariciaba los pétalos de una rosa y miraba al cielo.

Poco después, al torcer una esquina, nos topamos con Tama y con Haru, derrengados dentro de un velador de granito.

- Qué suerte hemos tenido, ¿eh? –le dije a Kyou-chan en el camino de vuelta.- Menos mal que no hemos tenido que vagar horas y horas, ya empezaba a tener hambre.

- No ha sido suerte. Me he puesto en el lugar de Tamaki, por eso les hemos encontrado. –señaló un rosal- Esa es una American Beauty; no tiene espinas y es su variedad preferida. Hoy hace bastante calor, y con la carrera y los uniformes supuse que preferiría ir por el lado de la sombra. Y por esta zona sólo hay un velador en el sentarse para seducir a Haruhi.

- ¡Ala!

- ¿Tú crees? A mi me preocupa saber que me puedo meter en la cabeza de ese idiota. – replicó con su sonrisa _de verdad._


	10. Destino

**10. DESTINO**

**(Spoilers hasta el cap. 54 del manga)**

* * *

Tamaki me enseñó que cada hombre escoge su destino.

Debería de predicar con el ejemplo, la verdad. Desde el momento en el que decidió salvar a su madre renunció a controlar el suyo.

Ese idiota que a ratos se cree Romeo y a ratos la Madre Teresa se olvida de velar por sus propios intereses hasta el patetismo. Si yo fuese él, jamás habría fundado este Club.

Si yo estuviese en su lugar, me habría dedicado a complacer a esa esfinge que tiene como abuela hasta que me nombrase heredero públicamente. Y luego me habría vuelto a Francia.

* * *

Claro que, en tal caso, yo jamás me habría decidido a salir del marco.

No habría aprendido a manipular los deseos y las necesidades de las personas en el Club.

Sólo habría conocido a damitas remilgadas y pasivas, en vez de a una plebeya brutal en sus decisiones y en sus palabras como Haruhi.

Si no fuera porque Tamaki crucificó su destino, yo ni siquiera tendría uno.

* * *

Los Ootori no le debemos favores a nadie.

Es una necesidad física.

Es más fuerte que dormir y qué comer y que respirar el aire fresco de Fointanebleau.

Por eso no voy a parar –_no puedo parar_- hasta que encuentre –_redima_- a su madre.

En parte, para darle las gracias.

Y en parte, para que me ayude a devolverle a Tamaki su destino –y sus favores.

* * *


End file.
